Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas/Shotguns
! ' Have an idea for a New Legendary Shotgun? Click here to add it. |info-c = #000000 |info-fc = FFFFFF }} }} Looking for other New Legendary Weapon Ideas? Click on the quotes below to fast travel to that weapon's subpage. Discussion page link Main Page link Legendary News link Etcetera link =Shotguns= Columbus (Or Tallahassee) ''Rule Number Two: Double Tap'' This is a reference to Zombieland the movie. It has +200% for criticals, +50% against human enemies without shields, +100% against zombies. 2 shot clip, either one slug, or 11 projectile shells, 1.0 - 1.4 ROF. Comes either in plain, or explosive x3. This gun has a unique barrel accessory. If you fire while sighting, it will fire like a normal shotgun. If you fire normally, or while running, it’ll fire both shells/slugs simultaneously. The barrel should look like a normal double barreled shotgun. Riders994 17:54, July 20, 2010 (UTC) JHN Bonham ''He went out swinging'' Reference to John Bonham, the Led Zeppelin drummer. It would be a Jakobs shotgun with 1.0 fire rate, 330x10 , 80.o accuracy (referencing that he died in 1980 at the age of 33), and x3 explosive damage. GutShredder ''Nothing says I love you quite like a shotgun'' Pump action shotgun with high dmg, decent Rof, low accuracy, 12 shot mag, and high reload rate. Reference to Nazi Zombies when Dempsy gets a shotgun. ~Ethan (Edit from random guy) Isn't it "Nothing says I love you quite like a shotgun?" Just saying Cerebus ''Yellow Matter Custard'' The Beatles "I am the Walrus". The complete line is “Yellow matter custard dripping from a dead dog’s eye” (Cerebus is a dog.) *Ammo: Sticky grenades *Magazine Capacity: 3 (Cerebus has three heads.) *Not scoped - Has high recoil - Has + %200 Damage *Uses ammo quickload; must have 3 or 6 grenades remaining for reloading; meaning if you have five grenades left, you can only reload three of them. *Manufacturer: S&S Munitions (since they manufacture the sticky grenades). *Type: Assault Shotgun *Model: S&S Munitions Cerebus *Element: Whatever grenade mode is used *Damage: Whatever grenade level is *Accuracy: Low 70’s-Low 90’s *Rate of Fire: 1.6 And, several days after thinking about this gun, it’s similar to Quake’s TA Proxmine launcher – isn’t it Aegisq3dm9 22:38, June 19, 2010 (UTC) RDRD-P Torgue Dissenter ''I'm all out of bubblegum'' This would be a shotgun that gets a 50% bonus against Eridians. For anyone who doesn't get the reference or relevance, please google "They Live." GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:59, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Fryguy, I don't know the ins-and-outs of editing so I thought I'd put mine here and you could place it where you wanted: hokay. fry Initially I thought of Duke Nukem when I first saw the red text - "It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I'm all out of gum" 20:09, July 1, 2010 (UTC) 51len7 D34D ''GARBAGE DAY....hahahaha.... clip size: 6-10, fire rate 0.9-1.5, average damage, X9 pellets. the red text effect would be that it doesn't shoot bullets, it shoots rubbish (trash) similar to those found in skag piles. (the game would just register them as large bullets). also, it can penetrate smalle cover, like the armoury's thin barricades on the highways, and gain +25 if it has to go through cover to reach it. alternatively, it could negate shields, like that skill the hunter has (the name escapes me) this is a reference to "silent night deadly night 2" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7gIpuIVE3k, where once character stands in the road with a revolver, shouts "garbage day!", then proceeds to shoot a man taking out his bin. he shoots throught the bin, hence the peneration effect, and the shooting "trash". also, i want to thank whoever edited this to fit with WIKI style :D i just remembered this while i was looking at the thread here. UnsTaBLe SpY 22:59 (GMT) 29/05/2010 EDIT: please comment below, remember this is a humourous entry! UnsTaBLe SpY 23:31 (GMT) 29/05/2010 Reminds me of the Rock-It launcher from Fallout 3... god I loved killing Super Mutants by shooting a high velocity Teddy Bear or coffee mug at their heads :) Skeve613 15:50, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Diablo ''Hell hath nothing like this! A Jakobs shotgun, it would be almost the same as Sledge's Shotgun. It would have a two shot mag, and would fire both shots at once, but unlike Sledge's shotgun you cant melee cancle the second shot. It fires out a massive number of pellets, impossible to count, and does massive damage. It also has insanly high accuracy, yet the shots are only effective at close range. Also, because it lacks the normal pellet spreading, it isnt good against multiple enemies at once. Where it shines is its fast reload speed, allowing you to get a shot off and reload quickly, thus letting you put a number of lead walls down range. It also can deal high damage to all enemies, even badass and boss, and will completely obliterate shields. It will never have a scope or elemental effect (this should be obvious, because its a Jakobs) and would also have a unique stock, similar to stock two, minus the hand grip on the front. Based on the super shotgun from the Doom series, which fires both shells when used. The main character in Doom and Doom 2 faught against the forces of hell, and eventually decided to stay in hell to prevent them from ever attacking Earth again. Badass. Diablo is just spanish for Devil, or so I am told... Lone-Wanderer 18:52, May 11, 2010 (UTC) T0-NY Stark ''I Am Iron Man'' A S&S Munitions shotgun. The name references Tony Stark a.k.a Iron Man. The flavor text references the Black Sabbath song Iron Man. Unlike most S&S guns, it has red accents (to appear simmilar to Ironman's armor). It has high power, but low mag size and average accuracy. It shoots in a small cluster of glowing blue bullets that have a high knockback l to be like his repulsor guantlets. Shock Shotty? GnarlyToaster 23:54, May 6, 2010 (UTC) If it's a S&S Munitions, they specialize in big mags. Maybe use a Hyperion to take advantage of the red accents, mag size, and power? Pepsihawk What about Torgue, so it can have the prefix "Iron"? Kranren Having the manufacturer be Hyperion would make more sense stat wise, though Torgue would allow it to have all around stats. Whatever would be the best, It could be like the Typhoon or Athena's Wisdom and have an odd color scheme for a gun of that manufacturer so despite whoever makes it, it would still be red & gold.Omegaironman 02:21, June 8, 2010 (UTC)Omegaironman Force-A-Nature ''Brutha, I hurt people'' This would be a Jakobs shotgun for the wood finish. It would have two sawed-off barrels and a very fast rate of fire. It would deal high damage, but have high spread. It would also have a knock-back effect and, if shot while the user is in the air, it would propel them higher in the air. It would also make the user run twice as fast while they had it equipped and be able to double-jump. It would never have a scope or elemental effect. this is a reference to the Scout from Team Fortress 2 and his shotgun.A Fistful of Lightning 22:14, May 2, 2010 (UTC) T.K.'s Shotty ''You're not a skag, are you? T.K. Baha's double barrel shotgun, from the cutscene where you first meet T.K. Baha. (Level 61 version) It does 750 damage x 1 per bullet (buck's), 65-80% Accuracy, and a 2-4 fire rate. It has no scope or sight, but when zoomed in it gets a 50% damage bonus. It also has -20-30% recoil reduction, but a fast reloading time, 100% damage on skags. Can either be clean or Explosive x3-4. In addition, it has a 50% chance knocking enemy back (80% when crouching) Manufacturer: Jakobs Made 04:14 PM, May 2, 2010 by ParadiseNigh Most definatly need this gun. Might pay real Microsoft points for it too. Rawwar13 13:31, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Rawwar13 13:31, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Rawwar13 13:31, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Microsoft points? I hope not, though Microsoft, being Microsoft, will probably make it that way. I think you should get it when you find T.K. Baha dead in his house, right below him on the floor, but that's just me. ParadiseNigh 06:24 PM, May 14, 2010 Do want. Would be so much fun using a classic double barrel from all of our favorite blind farmer buddy. Wouldn't the gun be made by Jakobs since it's made partially of wood?UberGamer 23:27, July 18, 2010 (UTC) You pose a very valid point there. Very well, Jakobs it is. The Wall ''It's a freakin' wall of lead! A 12 clip shotgun that does 100 damage per pellet but each shot has a spread of the whole screen and fires 50 or100 pellets. Each pellet can also ricochet once, thus creating a "wall" of lead. It would never have a scope and very rarely would be elemental but only x1. Elemental versions would always be the 50 pellet but can ricochet twice. This is a reference to gatling guns as the rotating barrels can create a nonstop "wall" of lead CJ McShank 06:58, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Spy Checker ''He'll turn red any second now'' OH OH I GOT ONE: "He'll turn red any second now." Spy checker. Reference to "Meet the Spy," from TF2. The quote is directly what the blue soldier says after shotgunning the Blue spy's head off, thinking the spy was the red spy.. Therefore, Legendary Shock Shotgun. Because BLUE TEAM GnarlyToaster 00:02, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Help me out, Toaster. What's the name of your shotty? Fryguy42 03:57, April 27, 2010 (UTC) It's called the Spy Checker. Says it right after the red text quote. Spaphrenchie 23:46, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ^^ Thanks Spap. I was busy today lol. GnarlyToaster 00:55, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Got it. I wasn't familiar with the reference until GnarlyToaster sent me the link. Fryguy42 21:00, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Hercules ''You don't like me when I'm drunk! Atlas - Hercules - Shotgun - You don't like me when I'm drunk! The effect is that the gun will fire a carnage rocket with an excessive amount of damage - up around 1500. It will also have greatly increased accuracy. The reference is, of course, the bastard son of Zeus, who had an incredible amount of strength. The "You don't like me when I'm drunk reference" is refering to the fact that he killed on two separate occasions, his wife and children and his centaur mentor while shit faced. A Lonely Nomad 19:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Bear Blaster ''Too energetic for normal sports Toruge - Shotgun - Bear Blaster - A sport you'll invent because you'll be TOO ENERGETIC FOR NORMAL SPORTS - Shotgun that shoots BEARS. Same video. GnarlyToaster 16:54, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Oops, mine got lumped in here. sorry. GnarlyToaster 16:54, April 25, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRuNxHqwazs Convict ''Ain't no rest for the wicked... 'Torgue - Shotgun - Convict - "Ain't no rest for the wicked..." Referencing the song heard in the intro by Cage the Elephant'. Basically, the gun comes with a two shell clip, but it fires off all the rounds in the clip with one shot. This means you will have to be constantly reloading, hence "Ain't no rest for the wicked." Comes with increased damage and accuracy, and can spawn with the friendly fire spread and element. A Lonely Nomad 16:25, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Amazing idea, that'd certainly be fun to use : p GT: Lablamadaha 18:17, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Although Sledge's Shotgun does pretty much the same thing, but hey... Jedibob5 00:49, May 8, 2010 (UTC) The Matrix ''There is no spoon I had an idea for a shotgun called the Matrix. It would be a combat shotgun with a 5 round magazine and a good fire rate. It fires 12 pellets, all of which bounce 4-5 times each, and would have x4 corrosive damage. The reference is obviously to the popular movie, the Matrix, in which the green computer text is a common theme. The spread would look awesome in confined areas, and would be effective too. The red text could be "Welcome to the real world" , as uttered by Morpheus, or perhaps for "There is no spoon", although that doesn't fit quite right. Finally, theres "What do you need? Besides a miracle. - Guns. Lots of guns." I can't decide between these 3. Either way, it would be an awesome gun. TheHummel 23:54, April 22, 2010 (UTC) : Sure I put that idea down on the wiki before somewhere. If GBx use it I want a cut of the intellectual property royalties. Just kidding. I want all of them. ;-} IMonkoii 07:34, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybe the pellets could have a slow travel rate, similar to a Tsunami SMG. That would be in keeping with the Matrix's "bullet time" scenes. As for a flavor text, how about Trinity's "Dodge this"? Kinda obscure, but appropriate to the shotgun. Personally, I like "There is no spoon." :D Fryguy42 04:23, April 23, 2010 (UTC) It would be better if it was shock as we already have a corrosive shotty. A Lonely Nomad 15:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Not all weapon types are supposed to cover all elements. If each specific weapon type is considered, no weapon type has full elemental coverage - the Chimera counts as a bit of each, so it's no competitor to the Madjack; Kyros' Power is mainly transfusion, so explosive credit goes to the Cobra. Back to the subject, the weapon effect could be similar to TK's Wave. The projectiles can fire out in a straight line that bounces off surfaces, but travel extremely slowly. Higher damage could compensate for it. --Nagamarky 16:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Its just we have the plague (corrosive), crux and hammer( explosive), friendly fire( incendinary) and I would like my soldier to have a shottie for every occasion. =D A Lonely Nomad 16:07, April 24, 2010 (UTC) True. When I was farming Craw for shotgun proficiency, I was using a Plague, Hammer and FFire; kept mumbling to myself about the lack of a legendary shock shotgun. I've never found a shock shotgun good enough to outdo my normal one. --Nagamarky 16:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree that there is a lack of a killer shock shotgun in the game. The corrosive (green) effect works well in keeping with the TheHummel's Matrix theme so.....sounds like a challenge to me, B'Landers! Can someone come up with a shock shotgun AND a historical or pop cultural reference to tie it to? On a serious note, this is my first attempt at a real wiki and I was unaware that an email was sent out every time I hit the "save page" button. I still like to "save early and save often" but in the future I'll try to tone down the saves. My apologies to everyone watching this wiki for blowing up your email accounts. Fryguy42 16:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree with A Lonely Nomad, there's like no X4 shock shotty's in the game so shock would probably be better. Kodman18 How about for the red text: "You think that's air you're breathing?" a famous line from Morpheus in the dojo training program.Mazman1521 04:07, May 19, 2010 (UTC) 735-L4/133N-ph Lightning Rod ''ZZZTTTZZTZZZTTTTZZZTT!!!'' Unique Maliwan shotgun, more so for the fact that it can come as either a Assault or Repeater. Both versions use a unique accessory, which has the apperance of the regular elemental shotgun accessory, but the tube is transparent in the middle, and has a bolt of electricity running through it. Both shotguns have a x4 shock effect. The Assault shotgun will be the 735-L4, and come with the top flaver text. the numbers are leetspeak for TESLA. It has a 12 shot mag, but does low damage. It makes up for this by its effect, which allows it to do higher than normal shock damage and can deplete shields like they're nothing. Even better, if enemies are standing near by, the shock effect will jump to them too, allowing you to reduce a room full of shielded bandits to fodder easily. Of course, it has low damage, but used in combination with a Hellfire would solve that problem. Text references the static sound of a tesla coil sparking. Electricity is the Key! The Repeater shotgun will be the 133N-ph, and comes with the bottom flavor text. Like for Tesla's name, written in leet, this one (if you havent already geussed) is for Ben Franklin (BEN F). It would have a six shot mag, and deals higher damage. The pellets will not carry the shock effect, however. Instead, when you fire the gun, it will send out a large cone a lightning bolts, causeing shield to be depleted and shock damage done, the lighting cone will occur slightly before the actual pellets leae the barrel, leaving the unfortunate target sieldless and with a face full of bird shot. The text is based off of Franklin's famous experiment. Note: I apologize to A Lonely Nomad, your assualt shotgun idea was here first. Lone-Wanderer 21:04, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Its okay :) A Lonely Nomad 17:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Conductor ''The giant has risen'' Heres an attempt. Maliwan - Conductor - Assault Shotgun - The giant has risen - Referencing the wunderwaffe dg2 from nazi zombies. The pellets have a 100% chance to cause shock, It sports a 3 round clip (so did the wunderwaffe) and does the highest shock damage in the game. The bullets travel slowly through the air and cannot riquochet. It also has the chance to spread to enemies in a similar fashion to the defiler, just like the wunderwaffe ( it always spread between enemies.) A Lonely Nomad 16:49, April 24, 2010 (UTC) The Portal ''The cake is a lie'' Somebody should put this where it belongs later, as I don't know how, but I'll give my spin on an electric shotgun. It would be called the Portal, in reference to the game Portal, in which you have a gun with shoots one hole, which is blue, and then a second one, which is yellow/orange, and you could go through the spot where you shot one of the two portals and appear at the spot where you shot the other portal. You should probably look up the game if you don't know what I'm talking about, because the concept is hard to explain. Anyways, the shotgun would fire just 2 shots- which would be very powerful shots, and have a 100% chance to deal shock damage. If possible, one shot would be a blue color (pretty much as it is) and the other would be orange. The fire rate would be adequate, but not too much, and the accuracy would be fairly good. The red text would be "The cake is a lie", which is probably one of the most well known quotes from any videogame. There are literally dozens of other good quotes from the game that could also fit, but this is the most pop-culture-y and most widely known. I welcome comments/ additions! TheHummel 06:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I love this gun! It's only appropriate that Gearbox pay tribute to Half-Life, an FPS that helped to define the genre. Like TheHummel says, there are so many good quotes from Portal that we could come up with variations on the Portal Shotgun all day. How 'bout a rarer type that spawns with the flavor text "Still Alive" that endows the gun with slow ammo regen? Also, a few thoughts to tweak your idea: a 2-shot magazine would make this a Hunter-type shotgun (my personal favorite) which would naturally have high power, high accuracy, and a moderate RoF. In keeping with the Borderlands mechanics the first shot would be Shock (blue) and the second shot would be Fire (orange). I would not want to be on the wrong end of this gun! Fryguy42 19:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC) The Still Alive quote should give about the same thing as the Atlas Aries.CinnamonPheonix 21:55, April 27, 2010 (UTC) You are right, of course. I keep forgetting about the Aries. Fryguy42 22:10, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Due to all the quotes that could be used, they could probably make a Portal gun manufacturer. ^ Haha, true, they probably could. I have some more thoughts for this gun. It should be smooth, rounded, and white, like the original portal gun, and preferably have a small bar code on the side of it. One shot should be shock and the other should be fire, as Fryguy42 said... however I don't know if this is possible in the current game mechanics. All the other multi-elemental guns alternate between them, even the tsunami; it just does so very rapidly. I am unsure if it is possible to have it shoot two kinds in one single shot. Instead, it could be like Sledge's shotgun, which fires twice with only one pull of the trigger. This is keeping more in theme of the original gun too, because it was a one-shot style weapon, but at the same time it loses functionality as a true shotgun. If they fired mini-rocket things, though, then we may have a whole new kind of gun on our hands, but it could be the first actually effective rocket launching shotgun. Still, a double-elemental shotgun would be preferred. These are just my thoughts. TheHummel 21:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Actually, what if the first shot was shock (blue), and the second shot fire (orange)? Just an idea. Spaphrenchie 23:31, April 30, 2010 (UTC) "You will be baked, then there will be cake" or "Equipment malfunction prior to your victory candescence" a shield with an extra powerful fire pulse when depleted. Anon 0:10, April 31, 2010 How about a shotgun that either A) when you fire it, the cluster of pellets goes through a portal similar to that of the Longbow Grenades OR B) When you zoom in, you are looking throgh a portal in the air infront of you... it has infinite zoom, and can hit any target that you can see in the portal infront of you... perhaps low capacity/damge to componsate for the infinite zoome/length shot? I say it should be a 2-shot with a 200% burst mod, like sledges that the first one does shock and the second does incindiary everytime and should hit where your aiming INSTANTLY, hence the portals :) Mac Daddy ''Sir Isaac Newton is the deadliest son-of-a-bitch... Hyperion Assualt Shotgun- the flavor text is based off of what can be over heard from a gunnery chief in ME2. It would have several effects *instead of shooting a spread, it will only shoot one shot per shell *the Mac Daddy will have 100% acc to make up for lack of pellets *It has the ability to bypass shields, like the hunter ability *Has a 60% chance to crit-kill non-baddass/boss enemies. It would have both a unique barrel and acsessory, the barrel will have a kind of box shape ( front view of barrel > []) with a blue light effect along the side of it. Lone-Wanderer Rampant Anarchist 02:12, April 30, 2010 (UTC) 8008 Nipple ''They're not a crime This would be a Tediore single-barrel, one shot magazine shotgun with 0 accuracy and mediocre damage at best. Sounds pretty crappy, right? Wrong. 'This weapon would have a x20 damage multiplier to ensure it hits ''something. ''The fun part: ALL enemies struck by this weapon are stunned for a minimum of 10 seconds, more if multiple pellets hit them. If the enemy is more than 5 levels below the user, they may cease firing all together.The quote comes from a crude internet joke: Epic Tits are not a crime. For those of you who thought this was innapropriate and crass, bite me. I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 02:12, April 30, 2010 (UTC) L0K1 Jotun ''This is why the EARTH SHAKES! Combat Shotgun Prefix is determined by the accesory. Shells fire 9 pellet Increased Knockback +25% Accuracy. +200% Burst-fire count. (May have either the 2, 6, or 12 round chamber or clip) +66% Recoil Reduction. Prefix gives x4 Corrosive with a hidden x4 Incendiary element, as Loki was both bound under a poison snake, and was believed to be attributed to fire, which is Logi in Norse. His face would be burned by the poison, and every time that happened it caused an earthquake, hence the title. Shots will also burstfire, but have will have increased recoil reduction to make the shots more centered on target. Accuracy increase is to stop it from being a point blank only weapon. Maliwan is chosen due to elemental affinity. Your local NorseKnower DraconisOminious 21:14, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I requested a weapon with a reference to Loki so...thanks for the L0K1, DraconisOminious. I'm using an elemental-only soldier right now and there's a definite lack of good elemental shotguns. How about a L0K1 Jotun with the -5 suffix, for Sigyn? That spawn would lose the Corrosive element, of course. Or reduce it to 1x. Fryguy42 02:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) AS-850 Terminator ''I'll be back. ''Hyperion Electric shotgun, shoots 12 pellets at once, pellets ricochet many times at original shot speed. Shotgun has a 2 shot clip, may come with a scope. Grey and red coloring. Red text refers to the 80's movie Terminator, when he enters a police station, leaves, and returns by driving a car through the entrance. SUP DAWGGGG 19:09, April 30, 2010 (UTC)Raws151 how about a boomerang effect instead? i.e. the shots come back -wildehunter yeah that could work, ricocheting would be cool too though 16:47, May 16, 2010 (UTC)Raws151 The Fairy ''Hey, Listen! Navi from Legend of Zelda. Shotgun, small healing effect or guaranteed moderate lightning/explosion effect. Small weapon model, brightly painted or possibly slightly glowing. High spread, moderate damage, moderate refire, small clip (3-4 with cartridge-style reloading). Anon 21:27, April 30, 2010 DBZ model goku shotgun ''i'ts over 9000 !! reference to one of the most famous dragon ball z scenes where nappa asks vegeta "what does the scouter say about his power level" wich vegeta answers with "ITS OVER 9000 !!!!" the shotgun should be level 61 with 9000 damage but an extremely large spread ,slow fire rate and a 2-shot magazine the insane amount of damage should not make the game too easy if the spread is so large that most of the pellets will miss or hit other targets. Capitol crimelord 07:54, May 1, 2010 (UTC)) Edit: This is not funny, or creative. Yep. Obv edit is new. GnarlyToaster 21:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Edit: LOL! I love it! 3:01, May 5, 2010 Dynamite ''Pedro offers you his protection. (Don't know how to make red, and I'm not sure if I underlined properly) The gun is a shotgun manufactured by Torgue. It has x4 explosive, does high damage (including the explosive), has a normal accuracy for a shotgun, has a 2 bullet clip with a 500% burst fire count. The special thing about this weapon is that it has a hidden x3 fire element, so each shot would do exposive and fire damage, hence the nname dynamite. The red text a quote from Napoleon ''Dynamite 15:31, May 1, 2010 (UTC) PSN: Mr_Who-7 SWARM ''One bee makes no swarm'' this is a Torgue seeker shotgun it shoots out a high amount of pellets that the higher the level the greater the seeking abilaty each pellet wouldnt do much damage but it would be alot of pellets it would go for closest or strongest enemy depending on wich slot you have it equiped (maybe) not so great for many enemies but against a boss it could be great chance for element most likely corrosive or fire to go with the bee thing no need for a scope the quate if from a french proverb or maybe "One zerg makes no swarm" a reference to starcraft the company is open to suggestion Aren01 03:04, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Flak ''Flak Monkey'' A vladof assault shotgun with x12 pellets. The bullets have a high ricochet and a crit damage bonus. Rest of stats for the gun would be that of any normal shotgun allowing for a wide spread of abilities and play styles. Yo, cause it's a Flak cannon, shouldn't the bullets be affected by Gravity? GnarlyToaster 21:20, May 1, 2010 (UTC) The flak cannons flak ball is affected by gravity but this gun does not shoot the ball only the flak. AHEM!* Unreal lesson time. The primary fire of any of the Unreal Flak Cannons are not affected by physics, until they've ricocheted off a surface for the first time, the shell of its secondary fire always has a trajectory. SpootKnight 04:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC Legend ''Ma! The Meatloaf! Dahl combat shotgun refencing Chazz Reihold from the movie wedding crashers. Shotgun would be 2 round burst with a 6-12 round magazine and a 100% chance of incinderary x4 rof rest of stat would be generic elemental combat shotgun stats. HBII Big Baby ''Don't wake the baby! This Dahl combat shotgun references the "Big Baby" six-barreled shotgun shown in Hellboy II: The Golden Army and wielded by the title character. It will be based on the frame of the Matador, pistol-gripped with a rotary magazine in lieu of six barrels. It will have a low RoF (0.6 - 0.9) and high accuracy (~63.9%). It will borrow the "Holy crap! It shoots rockets!" quote from the Atlas Carnage (along with the attendant negative recoil reduction and high damage multipliers) and shoot a single, small rocket instead of projectiles. (Yes, I hate that mod just like everyone else but it fits. lol) Fryguy42 22:06, May 2, 2010 (UTC) The Duke ''It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum... and I'm all out of gum'' A combat shotgun distinguished by its ability to fire continuously. Damage is only moderate-high and rate of fire is only about average and it can never have a scope. However, this shotgun boasts accuracy and shot grouping slightly below that of a Hunter's Shotgun, and while the gun has high visible recoil, it always has a pronounced fore grip and recenters exactly on target after each shot (so actual recoil is zero). What really distinguishes this gun, though, is that it has an infinitely large magazine, so while it does use ammo, the user never has to reload the gun. The gun a reference to Duke Nukem of the Duke Nukem series of games, whose catch phrase was "It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum... and I'm all out of gum". The special effect of the gun reflect how in the games, despite pumping the shotgun after each firing, Duke never needs to reload because all his reserve bullets are contained in one absurdly large magazine for each gun type, and the size of the reticule and shot spread never changes while firing even as the shotgun is pumped vertically. Skeve613 21:45, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Damn you... why didnt I think of this? But I submit, and bow to you, good sir. Well played. Lone-Wanderer 22:09, May 2, 2010 (UTC) But should this be a reference to Duke Nukem, or the movie "They Live"? (imdb.com) The bubblegum quote was originally from that movie. -- SanguisDiabolus 01:23, May 5, 2010 (UTC) True, "They Live" did have it first, but I think that if you just showed the red text, most people would think Duke Nukem first. Lone-Wanderer 01:55, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Inferno ''It burns, burns, burns... The refernce is a Johnny Cash song called "Ring of Fire." This should be a Maliwan assault shotgun simalar to the Maliwan Crux, but with fire. It should shoot 9 visible red bullets at a time doing anywhere from 130-200 damage with x4 fire at level 61. It should also do extensive fire damage at close range since so much fire will be emmited. It can have a scope and good accuracy, or good fire rate and less accuracy. The point is it will look like an inferno coming out of the barrel. GT:BORK13 Perhaps make the bullets fire in a circular ring shape and maybe have the ability that some of the other fire weapons have so that it always bursts into flames. Yeah like a twisted barrel. That would be nice. KYT-1689 Dead Killer ''Pills here! PIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLS!!! Shotgun. Combat type. Frag rounds. Kills stuff. Heals team-mates......WHAT?!?! Yeah, reference to Left 4 Dead 2's "pills" and the tagline "Grabbing Pills". 400X12 damage. Average spread. 10 bullets per clip. Aim. Fire. Reload. Have a nice day. 60M3R Pyl3 ''SIR, A JELLY DONUT, SIR! A reference to the Full Metal Jacket scene where a jelly donut is found in Pyle's foot-locker. The name is also leetspeak for Gomer Pyle, the nickname he is called throughout the movie. A Dahl shotgun that can come in any element x3 with + 50% critical hit damage. Does approximately 2500 damage, accuracy doesn't really matter, you will understand later. 6-8 bullets per clip. 2.3 fire rate, The shotgun itself looks like a normal shotgun with a purple smear on it. It has a special spread pattern unaffected by accuracy that takes the entire clip to see, it appears to be a donut with a piece of it missing. Pikminfreik 21:12, May 29, 2010 (UTC) (Little) Sister ''It's a nice day... Or Nice day to start again Reference to the Billy Idol Song "White Wedding" Would be an Atlas manufacturer (for white color) and a shotgun (for the line "Hey little sister shotgun"). After every shot, the clip would automatically refill without reloading (to "start again"), though would still take from ammo supply. Sledge's Requiem ''Still eats ammo... I'd really like to see a nice throwback to Sledge in BL2 - maybe something like a nice 2 shot shotty with some accuracy this time, instead of burst fire, and a custom stock that gives a melee bonus with a a nice big mallet head on it. Add some knockback to the melee, and maybe a better title/red text (suggestions appreciated) and yeah - I'd use it. I mean, I know it would require a whole new animation, but it would be more appropriate in BL2 than a DLC, and the spiked shotty animation is already pretty close to what you'd need.. Actually, if the knockback sent the enemies up into the air a little bit, it would be hilarious.. Maybe overpowered, but that's just the numbers - and that for the developers to 'hammer' out... lmao WhackyGordon 19:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC) cool idea. maybe an alternate idea would be a high rof combat rifle with a laser sight and a reference to motorhead. "now poor sledge is finally at peace." free idea...somebody take it and run with it. 19:35, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey - good call - I had a rough time coming up with something other than "Sledge's shotgun, but with a hammer on it" lol - I like the effect of the low damage knockback melee in Left 4 Dead - is BL1 "pop culture" enough for BL2? I just realized, this isn't very clever or obscure.. lol then again, somebody could just find some random Thor quote or any of the other millions of warhammer references... WhackyGordon 19:48, June 23, 2010 (UTC) why not? sledge can't die, apparently. he's already come back ''again in the crow's nest as motormouth. '''"sledge have idea! idea say sledge come back in bl2!!" 19:58, June 23, 2010 (UTC) That's a good point - barring a return of Sledge (making the gun a boss drop) you could make this a really common orange like a Thanatos or an Equalizer - the kind of drop you gradually start to hate as you see dozens of the same gun - and flavour it something like "You thought you got rid of me the first time?" lol WhackyGordon 21:49, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Big Bass Bulger ''NUTS!!! This gun is a reference to the famous WWII “Battle of the Bulge.” It pushes enemies back like Sledge%27s Shotgun, and has 0.00 accuracy, but it always does 1408 damage (2 references. Amount of British fighting in the bulge, and everyone’s favorite horror movie), has one shot before reloading, and only fires 2 pellets. It can come with Fire or Explosive elements, and would always be x4 for both. ~Epoa Jigoku Shōjo ''Ippen... shindemiru Manufacturer: Vladof Stats: Below Average Special: While wielding this gun you cannot die while in last stand, but also you cannot get a second wind. If you put the gun away while in last stand you will instantly die, but a teammate can revive you. Also it comes with a X1 fire that always ignites and never goes out. Special Part: Accessory Refrence: The name of the gun is the name of the anime it is based off of, "Hell Girl". Hell girl accepted a contract to ferry those who are to go to hell, to hell, in exchange to live forever on the coast of the gate of hell. The text is the last line of a poem she recites when she is ferrying you to hell after some one makes a contract with her to ferry you to hell. The contract is obtained through an online site that only exists at midnight. You put a persons name on the site and she appears to give you the contract, a doll with a ribbon around its neck. The contract is that she will ferry the person to hell only if you promise to go to hell when you die. The contract is signed when you remover the dolls ribbon. Genesis Army 15:33, July 24, 2010 (UTC) HYP Firebat Anybody need a light!? At first: Yes, i know the Eridian Fire Storm was supposed to use this, but the gun is inactive so that doesn't really matter. If anyone has a better idea, just change it. (Assault Shotgun) The HYP Firebat has a damage up to around 150x8, so it's a Sweeper. But for being a Hyperion, the accuracy is high compared to other Sweepers, around 60-70%. RoF is average, around 2,0. The special part is the acc5_HYP_FirebatIncendiary accessory, wich adds the 8th projectile, lowers the damage and gives a 100% chance to trigger x2 or x3 fire effect. Also, the projectiles have a tail of fire, to make the gunn shoot like the SCs Firebat {edit: StarCraft -fry}. Another special point: The Firebat can spawn with a Butcher-barrel, giving it 500% burst-fire, but with 4 projectiles because of the accessory. That of course would be veeeery rare, as HYP guns are rare even if not a hybrid. I hope you all like this idea, sincerly yours BreakdancingYoda 10:41, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Atlas Ettin Double Trouble Double-barrell Matador Shotgun. Always comes with a two round cylinder/magazine. Has a pellet count of 12 for each barrell, both of which are fired simultaneoulsy with one trigger pull- when not zoomed. The firing cone would be very wide in order to balance this, maybe maxing at 12 accuracy or so. However, when zoomed, the accuracy is greatly increased (Maybe up to 50 or so), and each trigger pull fires 1 barrell at a time. This is a reference to the two-headed mythical beast, the Ettin, and fits with Atlas' theme for naming weapons after creatures in Greek mythology. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Hyperion Excaligun ''Pipiru piru piru pipiru pi! Name is a reference to famous magic sword Excalibur wielded by king Arthur. The red text is a reference to "Excaliborg" which is a magic club from anime series "Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan" and also a reference to that sword (Dokuro sais it when activating Excalibolg powers). Also there is an "Excalibat" in Fallout 3, thou it can only be recieved throu cheats and also a reference to that sword. The effect is a reference to the later two. So this weapon is a Reference itself as well as a Reference to References, which makes it a Reference^2 with a bit of recursion. I really like jokes like this :D. Effect +300% to Melee attack, unique melee animation. Enemies killed by melee critical are knocked far away. No acessory. Fires 9 pellets instead of 7 normal for AS. The shotgun itself has a unique barrel, which has spikes at the sides of it. The unique melee animation is that weiler swings shotgun itself, as if it was a baseball bat. Melee attack is slower than standart one, but has higher reach. The "crit-knock" effect is a reference to mentioned anime series. Sinael 21:30, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Atlas Poseidons Anger ''You have angered the god of the seas! The red text is a reference to ancient Greek belief in that the storms and disastars at the seas are a result of Poseidons Anger. Poseidon being a god of the Sea, if someone didnt knew. Effect +300% to mellee, unique melee animation, melee attack has a chance of applying shock or corrosive dot. Unique "pull" effect. Unique accessory. A shotgun itself is a standart atlas CS, but with accessory in shape of a trident (reference to Poseidons trident). Melee atack is a forward thrust instead of a "grip-in-a-face". Additional effects - if enemy is out of melee range, and not more far than 7 meters, normal shots will pull them into range, else they will be pulled toward player by 7 meters. Pull effect is a reference to practical use of a tridents as a harpoon fishing tool.Sinael 21:41, September 20, 2010 (UTC) S&S NET ''NSFW! Contet may SHOCK YOU! Red text is a reference to popular advertising of a shocking content (porn mostly, and internets most popular content is a porn ads.), as well as a reference to special effect. Name is a reference to the internet and also a reference to weapons spread pattern. Always does at least x1 shock damage. Pellets spread in a fishing net pattern (or chess -its the same). Weak, Large spread. Slow bullet movement (even a bit slower than Cold MP). Bullets are visible light blue and fly at a slow speed, but also electrify (apply shock DOT) to anything they fly past. That shock DOT has a 5% chance to stun human enemy for 2-3 seconds, making them unable to move/shoot (not everybody used to extreme porn advertising). Sinael 21:58, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Tediore Crapguard ''Crappy hole! It rocks shooters! A pun on "Holy crap! It shoots rockets!". A shotgun that fires homing carnage rockets. Can have element. As simple as that. Also regenerates ammo and is 30% more powerful than regular carnage. Sinael 21:23, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Torgue Flaming Engorge ''You dropped the soap! This shotgun would be especially effective against zombies and any non-armored, non-flame resistant enemy. Drops from: Chaz Location: Lockdown palace (DLC3) Weapon Stats for level 61 drop: '-Damage: 403(x12)- 558(x12)' -Accuracy: 51.2 - 82.4 -Fire Rate: 1.0 - 1.8 -Tech: Incendiary x4 '''Possible Additional Features': 1. If spawned with Torgue Friendly Fire accessory, because the unique part in the Engorge is the magazine(notive the 22 round magazine), could have up to a tech level of 35, making it the strongest incendiary shotgun in the game. However, if spawned with the Friendly Fire acc, the name will change to Friendly Engorge, but will keep the Engorge's red text. 2. Added critical hit bonus of +175% 3. The Flaming Engorge would have an additional critical hit spot when shooting human enemies in the ass. 4. Scope can be up to 4.7x weapon zoom, but no lower than 1.6x weapon zoom; Weapon could spawn with a burst fire of up to +500%; "Flaming" would be the weapon prefix; Has a legendary rarity coloration unlike most other guaranteed drops; Has 95% or higher accuracy while in scope; The scope will have a heart and within the heart will be a picture of Mr. Shank's face, all within the lower left-hand corner; Tech pool can be up to 150.25; Has a 100% chance to light enemies on fire and will have the same effect as the Volcano. 5. Weapon will be black with the red glowing from the parts that are designed to show elements 6. Weapon type is Combat Shotgun Reason for weapon name and red text: Because of the fact that Chaz is Mr. Shank's boyfriend, and the fact that they are in a prison, makes this weapon not only ironic and hilarious for anyone under the age of 14, but also extremely useful in the location it is found, because the enemies found within Lockdown Palace are fleshy humans who would be easily taken down by of shotgun of this nature. PKU L0NG5H0T the death that's waiting for you in the distance 01:00, November 10, 2010 (UTC) The Buster Gun ''The ass-savior'' My another idea to add a Iji-refferenced gun (see Null driver in eridians). It't a Vladof shotgun. Why shotgun? Because of the power. Why Vladof? Because Vladof have got the fastest gun ever! Anyone who played Iji knows that Buster gun is 3 or 4 times faster than ANY NORMAL SHOTGUN, so it's (in fact, but not at all) machine gun with great power and up to 15 projectiles! I thought about make this gun from S&S, because of the clip size, but they are not fast enough. Won't be elemental. Just another nickname on this forum 16:20, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Garden Gnome Carnage ''Don't ask why. Ask why not'' Another refference (goddamn english) to great Remar Games. It's awesum' game, without any serious plot. It's introduction:"You hate x-mas. They want to spread cheer. Grab bricks with space. Call airstrike with shift." So, using "normal" Carnage, we can invent GGC! Instead of slow rockets, gun will fire BRICKS. When bricks explode, they will do double damage (so damage will be always x2): fire and explosion (Holywood explsion, huh?). If you want, it can be more funny, because instead of brick, gun can fire Black Cat (still refferencing to the orginal GGC) They are both mine. Somethin' sh##ed out. Just another nickname on this forum 16:20, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Please, someone correct me, beacuse of this f##kin' technology I can't make it good. Dahl General ''Kneel before Zod! 0.0 Accuracy Holy crap! It shoots rockets! 10000% Burst Fire Fire rate <4.0 Eight-Round Magazine Rockets alternate between explosive, incendiary, shock, and corrosive (in that order). Quote is from Superman Eefree89 04:08, December 1, 2010 (UTC) (I'm sorry Fryguy42, I can't figure out how to make the text red.) Maliwan ZXR001 Valkyrie ''Ride The Lightning Info: Damage: 34- 203 x 12 Accuracy: 35- 57% Fire Rate: 1.4- 2.1 Ammunition: 2-6 rounds Text: Ride The Lightning. Special Effect: Always shoots shock elemental shots when fired. 2-4x shock elemental damage. Trivia: the text is a reference to Metallica's album "Ride The Lightning". Trail blazer Sledges' Nockgun (Trail_blazer) Info: Damage: 67- 345 x 8 Accuracy: 0.00% Fire Rate: 0.5- 0.8 Ammunition: 12-14 rounds Text: KNOCK KNOCK!!! Special Effects: 300% malee damage. Strong knockback properties. Double barreled horizontally meaning it fires double the number of projectiles fired (8 projectiles x 2 barrels = 16 projectiles launched). Fires 2 rounds per shot in 3 shot bursts (shoots a total of 6 rounds per burst). Trivia: A nock gun was a more powerful version of the shotgun. It was used by the British Navy during the 1700's until it was decomissioned during the 1800's. Those ordered to use the weapon feared for their lives as the gun had a extreamly powerful recoil that could break their shoulder and/or arm from firing the nockgun. It also had a hazard to even light the ship it fired from on fire as well (due to the amount of gunpowder used to prepare the ammunition igniting the wood on that ship). The text refers to knock knock jokes used by children and adults for various reasons.